Dancing Hopes
by Chichiru chu
Summary: Mikan and her friends are talented in both music and dancing. They only have one goal - to get a scholarship at the prestigious Alice University. What happens when they meet the popular band BloodHounds? Also their disguised apperance? Confusion rises-NxM
1. 1st Step: Their Starting Points

**Chichu:** Hello minna-san! This is my third story! I'll hope that you will like it. Here's the summary!

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura is a gifted dancer and singer. So are her gal friends, with the exception of Yuu who's their only guy friend in the group, and the most talented at every musical instrument. All of them have only one goal - to get a scholarship and be accepted at the prestigious Alice University, the highest academic university in tokyo that specialise in music,dancing, and arts. Along the way, they be able to meet the BloodHounds - a famous dancing/ singing band led by the famous Natsume Hyuuga, who Mikan hated for some reason that only her bestfriend, Hotaru, knows. The BloodHounds are going to attend the same high school they're attending. Although, they're going to disguised themselves to live in an appartment near the school, which is where Mikan's friends live! What will happen if Mikan meet the real Natsume Hyuuga and his disguised form?!

**Hotaru: **I think it's lame....

**Chichu:** Mou... Stop being mean to me Hotaru.... -waterfalls-

**Hotaru:** Whatever.

**Chichu:** Fine! Be that way. I'll just make your character lame in this sto--

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

**Hotaru:** Don't you even dare.

**Chichu: **... I-I'm...s-so-sorry... H-Hotaru-sama... (faints)

**Mikan:** Poor Chichu...

**Natsume:** Idiot.

**Cast: Disclaimer - I don't own G.A. or it's characters.**

* * *

**Dancing Hopes**

**1st Step**

**Their Starting Points**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

'_Ahhhh...._'

That was a good sleep! Ugh. But I'm hungry now! Need to get food. I walked towards the kitchen. It's very bright right now after I cleaned it this morning. No, I cleaned the whole house this morning. My body was aching all over the place that I just have to rest. Turns out, I fell asleep. I opened the fridge and a horrible sight came to view.

IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY FOOD IN IT!

URGH! Those little--- No Mikan. Calm yourself. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Of all things that those _hags _will do, they just have to left me with no food at all. Devils. These hags slash devils I'm talking about, my imaginary readers in my head (NOT), are my auntie, and her stupid twin daughters. You see, my mom and dad died when I was eight years old. The only one they found that is related to me is my mom's sister, Auntie Ami and her twins, Aya and Ayu Azumi-Mahuro.

They kept me because the goverment will pay for my expenses through my parents' money. Meaning my auntie will get cash from my parents' bank account. Though, she can only withdraw enough money to sustain us for about a month, but she mostly spend it with only herself and her daughters. The only thing she did for me is feed me food, buy me 2nd-hand clothes and a phone, enroll me to a school, and make me their stupid servant. They also have to live in my parent's manor. So now I'm living a miserable life. Real devils, aren't they?

-_Sigh-_ Now I have to go outside and buy groceries. I looked at the clock. It was only 3:15. Shoot! I was too tired that I fell asleep for 3 hours.

'_Tip tap koi wa itsudatte Candy_

_FURU-TSU no you ni Tasty _

_GOOD LUCK sou ne mainichi ga SUNDAY_

_Awatenaide MY HEART-'_

I got out my phone from my pokect in worn away pants. The caller was Hotaru, the best of my best friends in the whole world. I answered it immediately.

"Moshi, Moshi!" I greeted her happily.

"Stop being so loud. You're making me deaf," she stoically said to me. As always.

"He-he. Sorry, Hotaru."

"Whatever. They're going to hold it today. The usual place at 7:30. Are you gonna come or not?"

"Sure, I'll come! But I-"

'_Tut. Tut. Tut.'_

"-have to do groceries first..." I sweatdropped. She will never change. **At all.**

Good thing those hags are out partying today until midnight, or I'll be here being pathetic and so on in this manor. Not that I won't sneak out anyways. Guess I have to do the groceries now, so I can come on time at _Tomoyo Lodge_. And I need to do it **fast.**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Stupid fans. Always in the way. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Hey Natsume!" It's Ruka.

"Ruka," I acknowledge him.

"Why aren't you at the meeting, yet?"

"You know I don't go to those meetings Ruka. It's just probably another concert or something like those." Why does he always force me to go to the stupid meetings? He'll just inform me of it later when they're done talking about it.

"Come on. Reo said it's really _really _important." I lifted an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"He said it was our parents's decision." I narrowed my eyes. What is our parents thinking? It's probably something stupid that they decided. **Again.**

"Fine. I'll go." We both walked our way to Reo's office. Halfway there, we met Koko and Kitsunume, the twins of the group.

"Yo, Natsume," the two greeted me. I swear, these guys doesn't stop on grinning. I think they got some rare disease on the face.

"Hey! We do not!" Koko was even born with mental/ physic ability -read people's mind. A total invasion of privacy, which is not on his vocabulary. But totally useful if fangirls are near.

"I know right?!" See.

"Don't read my mind, anymore or I'll throw you out the window. And you know I will really do it.

"Fine. I'll just read Ruka's."

"You do that, and I'll feed you to my pet lion," Ruka threaten. He's getting better at backing off Koko. I probably rub it on him.

"Who keeps a lion for a pet?!" Koko whined. Idiot.

"Ruka does," Kitsunume answered.

"Fine I'll just read you mind," he said looking at Kitsunume.

"Try, and you'll end up sleeping with creepy crawlers tonight."

"Why does everyone are agaisnt me today?" Koko said sulkily. We reached Reo's office. We just barge in and sat at the sofa in front of him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Natsume. I thought you don't like meetings, especially with me?" he said, sarcasm in his tone.

"Whatever. Just tell us what's this stupid meeting for so we can get over with it."

"Straight to the point as always. Fine. I'll just go to it. This was suggested by your parents and I decided to agree on it. You guys will study as a normal high school student at Ouka Academ-"

"What?!" we all shouted at him. I knew it. They decided on something stupid again.

"You heard me. Now let me finish first and don't interrupt. As I said, you'll attend Ouka Academy. I already fixed your work schedule so you'll have some time to relax. And don't worry, I didn't let you guys have a lost in this agreement. I convinced your parent that you should lived on your own in an apartment near that academy."

"Finally. You did something useful to us," I said to him. He glared at me, and I glared back. "You didn't let me finish yet. There's one condition about that. You have to wear disguises."

"Eh?! Why?" Koko blurted out, dissapointed that we can't show off. The answer is pretty obvious.

"You don't want any fans or the media following, do you? Especially the _fangirls._"

We all shuddered at the thought. (o.O Natsume Hyuuga shudders?!) We got some kind of trauma about the incident that involves the... fangirls... in our starting career, which we don't want to remember _or _happen _ever_ again.

"Ok, so we got that part. When are we going to start?" Kitsunume asked, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"This Monday, but your things are being deliver at the appartment this moment. Although, you are to arrange the placements by yourselves since moving your stuff with lots of worker might attract attention -which we don't want to happen. The owner knows your real identity so he will provide you some kind of help, when you needed one."

"What's the name of the appartment?" Ruka asked.

"_Tomoyo Lodge,_ best appartment with monthly-low paying price for luxurious, and spacious rooms, though they also have simple ones, but it depends on the person who will stay. Most people who lived there are teenagers. So I think there's no problem with that. Not that I know of any."

"Whatever. When can we go there?" I asked Reo. He smirked at me.

"About now."

"Hn." We all went outside and rode on the limousine to go at this place called _Tomoyo Lodge._

**End of POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Somehow, I get the feeling something interesting will happen at that place,' Mikan and Natsume both thought at the same moment they were heading at _Tomoyo Lodge._

* * *

**Chichu:** Hope you like it.

**Cast: PLS READ N REVIEW!!! JA NE!!!**


	2. 2nd Step: Her Hate for Them

**Chichu:**Thanks for reviewing my first chapter minna-san!

**Mikan:**BTW, Chichu is having a poll for a new story so pls check her profile to vote!

**Ruka: **Anyways, here is the second chapter of '_Dancing Hopes.' _Enjoy!

**Cast: Disclaimer- Chichu doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

**Dancing Hopes**

**2nd Step**

**Her Hate for Them**

* * *

_'Somehow, I get the feeling something interesting will happen at that place,' Mikan and Natsume both thought at the same moment they were heading at_ _Tomoyo Lodge._

Mikan arrived at _Tomoyo Lodge_at 4:50 P.M. She was wearing a red tank top and black bolero jacket for tops; a black Capri for bottoms with red sneakers for shoes. A complete black and red outfit.

Her best friends, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Yuu, were all waiting for her at the lobby's front entrance. When she entered the glassed door of the apartment, she was assaulted by bear hugs from act-a-like twins, Anna and Nonoko. She tried hugging Hotaru, but unsuccessful as always because she was hit by Hotaru's famous Baka Gun. Of course, the gentle, shy, but intelligent Yuu helped her.

"Idiot," mumbled Sumire, who has gotten used to the repeated scenes, therefore, didn't help Mikan anymore like the way she used to when they first met and saw this.

"Hotaru, you're such a meanie!" Mikan whined.

"Whatever," Hotaru replied as she put away her very painful gun.

The lobby was simple, yet elegant. The walls are colored in milky white with a little gold-ish color in it. The fabrics of the furniture are designed of beautiful white and gold lilies. The tables, chairs, andfront desk are colored of light brown wood with a vase full of white hydrangea flowers. Simply calming, and beautiful to anyone who sees it.

The girls were wearing the same thing like Mikan but a different color top andshoes matched with the black colored jacket and Capri (maybe the brands too.) Color purple for Hotaru, pink for Anna, sky blue for Nonoko, and lime green for Sumire. Yuu was neatly wearing a white polo anddark blue jeans with white rubber shoes.

'_Ding.'_

It was the elevator near the front desk. Its doors opened and came out an old man. The people around him bowed and greeted him with joy. The old man was probably in his 50s, but his age can't be tell exactly. His face have a glow and the looks of a person in hi 30s. Although he was bald and use a staff to help him walk, he doesn't have that much line in his face or wrinkly skin. His brown eyes shone brightly when he saw the group.

"Ohayou, my dear children! How are you doing?" he happily greeted them.

"Good Ojii-sama," they all said in unison and bowed to him. The old man they were talking to is the owner of the building. Everyone in there calls him Ojii-sama as he prefer to be called like that instead of 'landlord' or by his last name. Also, everyone like him enough so they, even the rebellious teenagers in the building, respect him for he was always nice and treats them very kindly. So basically, no one hates the man. Actually, they even treat him like a celebrity.

"Hmm... I see! Well can I ask you a favor, young ones?" Hotaru answered immediately before any of them could.

"That depends on how much you give us," they just sweat dropped at Hotaru actions. Hey, even if Hotaru respects the guy, she won't let him get away with her _earning profits._

"Ahh... Of course, I'll pay you guys." Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Yuu immediately thought at the same time, '_And the financial business begins."_

"Shoot and how much."

"I want you guys to help the new renters with their things and showthem around. In return, I'll pay you guys 5000 yen each, deal?" he said and showed his hands in front of Hotaru to make sure if it was a deal. The group was about to protest, but Hotaru being herself as always, noticed this andquickly shook the elders hand. The group sighed in defeat, except Hotaru.

"So.. when are they gonna come?" Yuu asked.

"Hmm... about five, four, three, two, one...." Ojii-sama counted and exactly at that moment, a black limousine parked outside. Then five good looking guys came out. Two of them are twins with both black hair anda goofy smile plastered in their face. The other one with dark blue hair, just like Nonoko's, looked very much of a gentleman. The one beside him had a red hair andascowl in his face... he looked pretty pissed off in their view point. Behind them was a tall man, maybe in his early 30s. He got a blonde hair which suit him and made him look like a famous celebrity in another country. Heck, they all thought they were supermodel at their first glance.

"That's them! Ok, I'll leave them all to you guys and makesure to take care of them. Now I have a business to attend to so I'm off now." Then he was gone before anyone of them can even take a look at him.

'_He sure is pretty fast for his age,'_they all thought and sweat dropped.

They looked back to the glass door again and the five guys are already standing inside.

* * *

**During the ride in the limousine...**

Reo gave each one of them a wig and eye contacts. He had one for his own, a blonde wig and blue contacts. He handed the twins a black wig and contacts, dark blue wig and amber contacts for Ruka, while Natsume... well... he really made sure what he will exactly give to him and what looks he will get... also how much he will be pissed. He gave him a red wig and blue contacts, which made his eyes looked violet with the mixture of his own scarlet eyes.

"What the hell, Reo...." Natsume said while he was looking at the mirror in horror. Koko and Kitsunume were laughing their butts off. Ruka was trying hard not to laugh, but alas, he couldn't hold it up and ended joining the twins. Reo was just smirking at him, clearly pleased at what he had done. Or in his mind is what he called his '_masterpiece_.'

Natsume almost look like Reo, or maybe become his _little brother. _He was staring at himself in utter horror. Realizing he was being made fun of his friends and manager, he glared at all of them. Especially on Reo. They all stopped when they saw him, then continued on laughing louder than the first, in Reo's case, smirking wider.

"Natsume -_laugh-_you -_laugh-_really look -_laugh-_like -_laugh-_Reo's y-younger -_laugh- _brother! Ahahaha!" Koko said ruffly between his laughs.

"REO...!" Natsume launch forward at Reo's sit, but he dodge it in time. Koko, Kitsunume, and Ruka immediately stop and grip Natsume before he can make another attempt to attack their manager.

"Stop it, Natsume! Calm down!" Ruka reasoned him while tightening his grip at Natsume. The limousine suddenly stopped and they all topled over on the floor. The window between the driver and the passenger opened. The driver sweatdropped at his passengers' position. Kitsunume was on top of Koko who was on top of Ruka who was on top of Natsume who was lying on the floor. Reo was on the other side sitting on the floor.

"Umm... we're here at _Tomoyo Lodge,_sirs," he said. The five started arranging themselves and glance at their reflection if they looked alright before stepping out. the twins went out first, then Ruka and Natsume, and Reo as last. Even though Natsume wasn't attacking Reo, he was still pissed off.

They looked at the building in front them. It was simply looking, but pass thru the glass doors, it was elegant. They saw five girls almost wearin the same thing and a guy their age with an old man at their side looking at them. Ignoring it, they started walking to the building andinside. They saw that ones who were looking at them were have their back facing them, but without the old man at their side. They turned around and they all eyed each other.

* * *

Mikan walked toward the five gorgeous guys.

"Hello! Watashi wa Sakura Mikan, desu. Nice to meet you!" Mikan held her hand out. They just stared at it. Ruka, thinking it was rude to only stare at her hand, quickly shook it.

"Watashi wa..." Oops. Ruka remembered that Reo haven't told them what their names would be when they're in disguise. He cast a glance at Reo who immediately understood the situation.

"Yasashiku Hiro. These other ones are _-pointing at Koko-_Tadashi Satoru, _-Kitsunume-_his twin Tadashi Satoshi, and -_Natsume-_Jun Kei. And my name is Atsushi Tatsuo." Reoalso shook Mikan's hand.

"The owner just left, but he sent me and my friends -_pointing at her group's direction-_to be your guide and helper here at _Tomoyo Lodge._" Mikan's friends walked towards them and started to introduce themselves.

"Umenomiya Anna-" Anna started.

"and Osagawara Nonoko-" Nonoko continued.

"at your service!" they both finished.

"I'm Shouda Sumire. Please to meet you," Sumire said a little bit flirty.

"I'm Tobita Yuu. Also a pleasure to meet you." Hotaru just looked at them with scrutinizing eyes, but Mikan shot her a glance that she should introduce her self although she glance back that said '_You introduce me to them. I don't like wasting my saliva for just introducing myself to strangers.'_Mikan sighed.

"-_pointing at Hotaru-_And she's Imai Hotaru, my best friend!" Mikan introduced while smiling widely. Reo introduced their disguised name again for Mikan's friend.

"Follow me. We'll show you guys around," Hotaru said boredly. The six walked them at the building ground, pointing which is where and where is which. They showed them the two cafe and restaurant, boutique shops, conservatories, gym, and pools. They also have a foyer which had the doors to the auditorium, den, library, laundry room, lounge, storage room, and the owner's office. Now they were walking back to the Lobby.

"Okay, so the only thing we haven't explained is _The Cinco,"_Yuu said.

"Yes," Mikan said, "_The Cinco _is the only rules here that you have to obey. To start, _Cinco_- You can't let outsiders to live in your room without the owner's permission. The owner doesn't like strangers who aren't supposed to be here, also us renters don't like it. So that stranger has to get permission first, then to be introduce to the renters to know that he will live here.

"_Cuatro_- You have to tell the front desk if you have a visitor coming. The F.D. will give them a pass which let them enter the building, and a 'Visitor Badge' so the renters can identify them as someone's visitors. Like I said, we don't like outsiders here so we have this kind of tight security."

Yuu continued, "_Tres_- You can't start a fight inside the building, even inside your room, or vandalize the place. First fight will be a warning. The second fight will banned you from any of the privileges inside -like the pools, restaurant, etc- for a month. The third one could result you of being thrown out here at _Tomoyo Lodge._ You can have snobbish remarks or something like that, but you can't have physical fight. Also, no dangerous weapon are to be bring here.

"_Dos_ - You need to be friendly with others. If you were being mean to other renters, they can have complaints about you. First five complaints from different people will get you a warning. If its from more than 15 people, it can result you being thrown out out, too. If you don't like the person, just ignore them because it will end on being _Tres."_

"And the most important rule," Hotaru started.

"- that you should follow-" Anna warned.

"- and never break-" Nonoko threatened.

"-as in ever-" Sumire scarily said.

"_Uno _- You can't call the owner any other name except Ojii-sama. Zero, none, nul, nadda. Nothing more, nothing else," they all said in unison with a little shiver.

"Umm, why?" Ruka asked.

"Yashashiku-san, don't ask. It's better if you guys didn't know anything, and do what we say. Bad things will happen if you don't," Yuu said nervously. "Brr..." they all shivered again, remembering something they didn't want to remember. Mikan then change the subject. "What's your guys room no.?"

"It's room _A.E. 145,_" Reo answered. They're in the lobby right now.

"Ohh! That's next to Hotaru's. Ok, lets go there now!" Mikan said as she ran to the nearest elevator. They all followed her inside. Mikan pressed the 4th floor button, and it starting moving upward. When it stopped and the doors opened, a watery place scene replaced it. The corridor was full of water balloons, popped and unpopped, and people, most are boys, who are running around, throwing water balloons at each other. Its a good thing the left side was a porch or it would have been more wetter the it is.

Mikan grinned at them. She grabbed an unpopped balloon and was about to join when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was Hotaru with her eyes saying '_Don't you dare. We still have these guys to take care of.'_Mikan looked at the five new guys and her friends who also have water balloons in their hands, except Hotaru. She sighed and dropped the balloon on the floor. She turned around to face the scene.

"**_Whistle!"_**Mikan whistled loud. Everyone in the corridor froze. They all turned to the source of the whistle. When they all saw Mikan and her group, they dropped the ballonson the ground, with some that burst and bowed to them.

"**Mikan-sama! We're sorry for the mess!"**they all said at the same time.

"It's ok! We have new comers! Just dry the floor so we can walk without slipping and show them their room. Now go!" They all move so fast that Ruka, Koko, Kitsunume, Natsume and Reo saw only blurs. After 30 seconds, Mikan the snapped her finger. All of them are now aligned on the sides of the corridor, and the floor is completely dry.

"Let's go," Hotaru said and led the way. They got there in no time since it was only 15 rooms away. Reo got out the keys and open it, sure enough, it was really big. Wait, that was an understatement, it was **humongous**! Their balcony has a great view of the garden and the pool they showed to them. Their living room was messy since their things are put in there, and the only thing you could recognize it as living room is because it had a fire place. They checked the mini kitchen. It was clean and already have foods inside their medium sized fridge. There are four more door inside their room. Each door contains a spacious, and empty room like the living room, except with their stuff. They also got two blue-tiled bathroom. Although their lodge was huge it was pretty empty and white (with the exception of the kitchen that is already done for them.)

Soon, they started fixing the stuff. The once white, empty room became a black-and-white-and-red room of furniture. They put a black flat screen T.V. above the fireplace, which stood out now with its red bricks. They put a three red couches that face the T.V. In the middle is a small white table with a black carpet underneath it. They already put the beds and clean the cabinets of the four rooms. Ruka, Koko, Kitsunume, and Natsume was left in their room to arrange their clothing inside. Mikan insisted on helping them, but told her that they'll just do it themselves. Becuase of Hotaru's invention, they finished a two days work in just a two hours. Although, the guys have to pay for it so they can use it (Reo payed for it.)

"Ahh! We're finally done!" Mikan said as she flop down the couch, and looked at the clock which stated 7:00 P.M. Anna came out from the kitchen with baked cookies and juices in a tray, and her head snapped at her direction. Two doors suddenly opened, Koko and Kitsume, still on their disguised, sniffing the air loudly like dogs. Mikan smirked at this reaction.

"I know right," she said to the twins, "Anna makes the best food in the world! That what happened to me too when I first sniffed her foods!" Anna blush at the compliment.

"Yo, Yasashiku-san! Jun-san! Come out of your rooms and eat!" Koko shouted. They came out after a minute, and sat next to Koko and Kitsunume. They ate Anna's homemade cookies and found it very good, well maybe not Natsume since he doesn't like eating cookies. They watched shows in the T.V. while Hotaru was doing "stuff" with her laptop again (she went to her room and grab it), so did Reo.

"Hey, Baka," Hotaru called.

"What is it, Hota-chan?" Mikan said subconsciously while watching.

"Ouka Academy is having transfer students. Guess who?" The boys stiffened a bit.

"Ohh! Is it a boy? I hope it's a hot guy!" squealed Sumire.

"I just hope he or she is nice," Anna and Nonoko said.

"Hmm... Don't really care. 'm not into guys anyway. But I'm guessing. Is it a... boy?" Mikan guessed.

"No, but close. Its boys."

"How many?" Yuu asked.

"Four."

"Oh, just spill the beans, Hotaru. These three are going to go in a fit if they didn't know _now."_Mikan said, drinking the juice and watching Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire jumping up and down like they were in sugar high, behind Natsume, who was next to Mikan.

"Fine. It's the BloodHounds."

**_KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

**_PPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT!_**

Mikan spit the juice she was drinking on Natsume's face. Realizing what she just did, she immediately apologized and run to the kitchen and went back with towel in her hands.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm very very very sorry!" Mikan continued apologizing while washing Natsume's face with the towel.

"OK, OK, I accept you apology just stop smoldering my face!" Mikan immediately stop. She turned to Hotaru with a glare and said, "How come those they're going to attend at our school. Aren't they home schooled or something?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Stupid _RedMutts!_"

"_RedMutts?"_Nonoko asked.

"Yeah! That's they're nickname from me. _Red _for _Blood _and _Mutts_ for_ Hounds_!"

You don't like them Mikan?!" Sumire said disbelievingly.

"Hell yes! I don't like them at all! They dance like idiots. I admit that Ruka, Koko, or Kitsunume can dance, but they're leader, _Hyuuga Natsume_ surely can't! Heck, I can dance better that him!_"_Mikan said his name with utter dislike.

"You're overreacting Mikan," Yuu said worriedly.

"No, I'm not." Mikan shouted.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Stop being so loud, Mikan," Hotaru blew some smoke from her Baka Gun.

"Uhh......... fine," Mikan said, finally calming down. The BloodHounds were shock. They didn't know that some like Mikan doesn't like them at all. And she's a girl, too! Although Natsume had it different. He was angered by what she said inside, but outside he was composing himself.

"Why do you hate them? Especially the leader? Why do you think you're better than them?" Natsume asked, trying not to sound angry. Mikan just stared at him and realize something.

"I... I'm sorry if you like the BloodHounds and said that in front of you. I didn't mean to act like that. Sorry. But I can't tell the reason why... it's kinda..... personal." Mikan's bangs were covering her eyes. "Though, I can explain-"

**_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

Mikan looked up and smiled at them. "No, it's better to show you what I can do, and you can judge for yourself."

Mikan stood up and turned to face her friend and they grinned at each other.

"Come with us, Jun-san. We forgot an important piece of information about _Tomoyo Lodge._ We'll all go over there and in there, I'll show you prove and judge us if we or we aren't, my friends, better than those -_twitch-_B-bloodHounds."

"Fine." And they were off to the place Mikan was talking about.

The Dance Floor.

* * *

**Chichu: **Alright! Stay tune for the next chapter in which Mikan's and Natsume's group will show who is better than the other!

**Mikan:** PLS review more, so I know if you like her story or not!

**Hotaru: **And don't forget the Baka's poll. Vote.

**Cast: PLS READ N REVIEW!!! JA NE!!!**


End file.
